Waking Nightmare
by The Bodacious E
Summary: When Lincoln begins receiving visits from the god of fear himself, he is slowly driven insane resulting in the help of his sisters to find a remedy for this waking nightmare. (Idea By AcropolisGD)


Lincoln awoke with a start. He was in a cold sweat and had that uneasy feeling.

Something was off... but what?

Lincoln looked over his room for the smallest details, everything from the dust on his tv to his soda can from that earlier afternoon.

He brushed his fingers through his hair. He was having a dream... no... a nightmare.

At that moment he heard a terrified shriek from down the hall.

"What the hell?" Lincoln asked, as he left his bed and approached his door.

The sweat gathered in his palms as he reached his non eager hand towards his bedroom door.

His hand wrapped around the handle and he twisted it slowly, attempting to not make any noise. He failed miserably as a loud creak was heard.

"Damn house!" He whisper hollered.

He opened the door the rest of the way, much to his dismay he saw nothing in the hall and heard nothing out of the norm.

"I know I heard something... probably Lori screeching about something Bobby said." But in the back of Lincoln's mind he knew that nobody else should be awake right now... no one was awake...

He shrugged and took a step out into the hall.

He jumped back at the wet sensation that he had stepped on... He stuck his hand down the wall of the hall and flicked the switch.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Lincoln screamed jumping back in absolute terror.

On the floor was a massive quantity of blood. It looked as if the floor WAS blood.

Lincoln whipped around! Wanting nothing more than to hide in his room, bur when he turned... his room was not there, replaced by an old wall that looked as if it had been there as long as the house.

He banged on the wall, desperate for it to give way.

He turned back, slamming his back to the wall, and stared down the hall, eyes pooled with fear.

It was the same, light illuminating the bloody mess. Lincoln took a step out and tried to approach the stairs, that's when a loud bang rattled his soul. At the same time the light went out.

He fell back, slipping in the blood. He struggled to gain his balance but landed in the crimson liquid. He regained his balance and stood, he noticed the light bulb had blown and eveeything was just as quiet except now... he wasnt alone.

A figure... a dark figure... probably about 5'10 stood at rhe end of the hall. Just a pure black figure. Staring at him, Lincoln's mind fell into utter chaos! He heard whisperings of obscene things! Terrorism, murder, theft, death, blood, flesh. Hudreds of thoughts shrouded his mind, and he felt his sanity crumpling. When he looked away, he heard nothing.

He looked back, and the man was closer. The thoughts being stronger causing Lincoln to cry at what he saw and heard. He saw images of his sisters dying in gruesome, ghastly ways. He saw Lucy's head being crushed under a semi truck, blood and brain matter painting the pavement like a canvas. He saw Lola being raped by a man in a gas station, only to throw her dead corpse in the garbage. He saw Luna's head spinning in a microwave until it popped like a balloon. He saw Lori getting electrocuted while charging a phone in the bathtub. He saw the skin on Lisa's head peel away from her skull as her eyeballs popped after a massive explosion. Her turning her head just in time for Lincoln to see her skull and blood and yellow mucus gush from her nose and eyes. He saw Lana being drowned in mud by a few bullies. He saw Leni being lured from the family home and then butchered alive, having her arms, legs, ears, eyes, and nose chopped off slowly. He saw Lynn kick a ball during a football game, getting tackled the wrong way causing her femur to snap. The rest tackled her to the ground causing the bone to pierce her abdomen. When she stood her team stood back in horror as their team mate tried hobbling to nowhere in particular, her intestines hanging from her stomach. He saw Luan baking pies as she fell on the hot stove, she slipped, fell, and was impaled with the knives in the dishwasher. He saw Lily... sweet innocent Lily smothered in her sleep by the parents. He saw Rita and Lynn Sr., bound and gagged. Their hands and feet nailed to a tree, being branded and cut. He then saw himself, hanging from his roof in his long time room. Next to him sat some ripped wrapping paper.

He looked away crying from the images that had just been carved into his brain.

He looked back and the man now wore a brilliant smile, adorned with perfectly white and straight teeth. Now it was dead silent, no images, no sound, nothing but the sound of his heartbeat and the blood rushing in his ears.

The man dissapeared revealing his family, naked, bruised, cut, and burned in a large pile. Flies and maggots crawled from their eye sockets as they decayed.

Lincoln threw up and sobbed on the floor.

He heard whispers around him chanting his name in the most eery way.

"lincoln, lincoln, lincoln, lincoln."

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln."

"LINCOLN, LINCOLN, LINCOLN."

Lincoln screamed as he shot up in bed. He was so traumatized that he didnt even notice his sisters around him.

"Lincoln? Are you ok?" Asked Lori.

The rest followed up with the same question as Lincoln looked at them all. He hopped off of his bed and wrapped his arms around as many of them as he could.

"Whoa, what's all this about?" Luna asked.

Lincoln cried into Leni's chest, "I had a nightmare."

"Lucky"

All the sisters and Lincoln turned to Lucy and delivered a bitch slap.

"A nightmare?" Asked Luan.

"Yes." Lincoln said. "You were all dead and this man in shadows was smiling and scaring me." Lincoln said all this in tears and the sisters only made out one thing.

They all hugged him tighter. "Lincoln we would never leave you." They all said together.

Lincoln sobbed as they all hugged in silence.

They all left eventually to their various activities. Lincoln laid back and went to go back to sleep, when he heard something.

He looked over and saw a black face smiling staring right at him.

Lincoln sat petrified as the man dragged a long nail down the length of his face, leaving a trail of drawn blood.

He whispered. "See you in your dreams."

He then vanished. Leaving Lincoln knowing that this was far from over.

 **Shoutout to my boi David Harrel and his story 'Revenge with Love'! Check it out.**


End file.
